


Derek & Stiles

by joickvssterek



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Star-crossed, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, romeo and juliet - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joickvssterek/pseuds/joickvssterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek looked at the boy and turned to the road, and then turned to look at the boy again, he wanted to see Stiles´ face to ensure that what he had said was true, after all, Stiles said nothing clear in his monologue that he could confirm with his super hearing, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE: You just don´t notice

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the only chapter where there will be more narrative than dialogue, for being the prologue.  
> I´m proud to say that I´m not just change the names of the protagonists as everyone do in other fics, but made a plot that runs parallel but not identical to that of Shakespeare about two star-crossed lovers whose deaths ultimately reconcile their families.

Beacon Hills, a town with one of the lowest profiles in the world. No that doesn´t happen anything interesting on it, just that the citizens of this don´t realize how different... special are its inhabitants and the events in their lives. In fact it has become a sort of habit not notice these special events, like the arrival of a family… a pack of werewolves to Beacon Hills. And then they missed the arrival of his friends and counselors who helped in all sorts of things, from healing _magical wounds_ to existential problems with their _wild side_.

                And this boring habit went on for years, even decades. But all that changed when a mother realized how important it was her son, of course, every child is important for her mother, but Mrs. Stilinski knew immediately, upon seeing her son for the first time, the moment these bright amber eyes looked at her, that her son wouldn´t be only the most important in her life, besides her husband, but he would also be the most important for someone else, even _a few_ else, and especially, important for this city.

                Unfortunately the rest of the residents of Beacon Hills were still missing these things, things like the birth of Stiles in the first place or even the birth of a strawberry blonde who was immune to the bite of an Alpha, there wasn´t a way to know this, but even so, they missed. Fortunately, Stiles had inherited her mother´s ability to be an observant person, and although he had no idea of the peculiarity of the girl, he definitely had realized the existence of Lydia Martin. And the fact that he noticed the girl, gives way to one of the last memories Stiles has with his mother, one of the happiest. The occasion in which Stiles arrives from school when his mom was in the kitchen and he mentions he just met the prettiest redhead girl on 3th grade and his mother couldn´t help think ahead, thinking about her son all grown up and married to this special girl that will make him happy. And with the most honest smile of happiness Stiles has seen on his mother, she gladly and proudly yells _“Oh, my son!”_ hugging him movingly, no matter that she stain him with flour. Stiles thought maybe his mother overreacted, but he was happy that she was happy.

 

Stiles ended up realizing, why his mother overreaction on that occasion that seemed as far back now. She couldn´t help but think about the future, because she knew she wouldn´t be on it. And that was when Stiles wanted help noticing things.

 

But being Stiles as he is, he couldn´t avoid being so observant and noticed that his best friend and he complemented each other, and not only by the lack of one parental figure in their respective home, but his complete lack of ability to be observant. Like when Scott completely missed the arrival of the Argents, _“I mean, a man on the age of our parents and a teenage girl moved to Beacon Hills so the girl could finish her senior year, at Beacon Hills!”_ That was definitely strange. And then Stiles realized that his observation´s skills, he also had inherited from his father, who even thought they were fugitive lovers, hiding their illegal love.

                Even stranger was when the vet in town asked to the Sheriff Stilinski, as a personal favor, if he could attend as _authority of law factor_ to the party of the eldest daughter of the Martins. Even if he didn´t give a good reason, the concern of the veterinarian was enough to the Sheriff decided attend, uniformed and all. Luckily for Stiles, Mrs. McCall was on duty and couldn´t take care of the boy, and Scott babysitter refused to take care of two kids at once, especially these two kids, so Stiles could go to the party, where his crush was. And there was where it all started, where even for the Stilinskis was impossible to notice that their assistance and that the Hale boy, who accompanied his sister, knew the Argent girl, would begin a whole series of events that would end in tragedy…

 

Some years later, Stiles was still being a good observer, this ability was useful for many things, not only to him but to his father and especially for his friends... and not such friends as Derek Hale. Stiles was very helpful during the sassy Peter and the creepy Matt´s revenge. He was the one who find out that the Alphas were behind the Martins´ Immunity, specifically, that Deucalion wanted it for his blindness and also that Peter wanted take over their pack, using Lydia again. He find out that there are “ _just veterinarians_ ” who aren´t as moral as Deaton, than even are able to ally with no code Hunters to get what they want. But the most remarkable in those couple of years, what made Stiles wanting help noticing things for the second time in his life. It was the proximity to his _not such friend_ , the concern he had every time Derek was in danger of death, which was really-very often, the relief that was increasing every time he was saved from that death´s situations. The joy that he had every time Derek came to his rescue and the disappointed when was someone else who rescued him. That secret feeling of wanting to be sent to a dangerous mission with Derek to spend time alone with him, and the feeling of missing him when he wasn´t frowning next to him.

                And all this that he had kept for himself was about to explode off his chest, and that´s why Stiles has to let it out, now that he is leaving...

“Who could be at a time like this?” Derek growled the sound of the doorbell, willing to kill whoever was about to make him get even later. And with his leather jacket half on, he realized who was the one that rang the bell. “What are you doing here...?” he shouted at the door before opening it, “Stiles.”

“Hi Starek!” Stiles greeted with his usual goofy smile.

“Starek?” Derek asked puzzled.

“Yeah, you know...” Stiles replied with a tone of obviousness, “for that habit you have to stare at people.” Derek´s smile was a little forced, but eventually he found it funny.

“Whatcha doing here...?” Derek began while crossing the door, “Lydia will kill you if you make her wait,” and he locked the loft, making Stiles looking disappointed while watching the keys in the hands of Derek. “Come on, I´ll take you to her house.”

“Oh no, I don´t want entertain you, you obviously were going out.” Stiles tell to the green eyed men that already had advanced in the hallway.

“And where do you think I was going, you moron?” Derek replied without stopping.

“What?” Stiles asked surprised craning exaggeratedly in direction to Derek and then hurried to reach him, following Derek  without saying anything till they get to the car.

“Why are you surprised that I go to say goodbye to you and Lydia?” Derek asked faking being offended as they get in the camaro and started the car. “You guys are going to college after all.”

“Well...” Stiles covered the sun with his hand once they left the parking lot. “Not that you keep being the Mr. grimly staring limited only to bark orders that you were before...”

“Ok...” Derek said carelessly, turning the wheel and watching the road.

“But you´re still not very sociable to say, despite the efforts of Kali, who try to drag you to the wrap party last night...” Stiles made himself sad. “and even she failed.”

“Even _she_?” Derek raised an eyebrow at the boy´s words. And then felt Stiles´ sadness rush. “Look, if I didn´t go, was because I wanted to let you say goodbye to your family as was proper.”

“But they are family.” Stiles replied a little excited, “They will always be there, physically and emotionally. Friends on the other hand, are those who make different choices and end up separated, still are there emotionally, but can´t always be there physically. ´s why I didn´t want to leave without goodbying you.”

                Derek looked at the boy and turned to the road, and then turned to look at the boy again, he wanted to see Stiles´ face to ensure that what he had said was true, after all, Stiles said nothing clear in his monologue that he could confirm with his super hearing, as usual.

“What?” Stiles asked clueless. And Derek smiled at the possibility that the boy hadn´t even realized what he had just said.

“You just said you see me as a friend.” Derek replied with a mocking look.

“Well...” Stiles blushed and realized how stupid it was to think about declaring his love at Derek, when they hadn´t even established their friendship. “we´ve been through a few things...”

“ _A few?_ ” Derek teased.

“And you saved my life on several occasions so, I don´t know,” Stiles looked down at the figures he was drawing on his jeans. “I think the least I can do is consider you... my friend.”

                Derek smiled sympathetically without removing his eyes from the road.

“Well... you also have saved me a few times,” Derek gave the last turn to park in front of the Lydia´s house. “So I could also consider you my friend.”

“Hey, I also saved you _a lot_ of times,” said Stiles. “your claws would be needed to finish the count...”

                Derek offered his hand as an attempt of a joke, but to Stiles seemed not funny, in fact it just seemed a torture, because all he wanted to do right now was to hold hands with the werewolf. He finally gave a fake smile and walked out of the car.

“Wait…!” Derek shouted before leaving the car to reach Stiles, “Why you got mad?”

“What? ´m not mad...”

“Then why I feel that change in mood and you went out of the car?” Derek was all serious and frowning, like the old him.

“I thought you were coming to say goodbye, like everyone else.” Stiles looked the frowning disappear. “And well, everyone is helping to put all the bags of Lydia in the Jeep, and we could use some Alpha force as help for that.” he pointed to the house with his thumb.

“Stiles, didn´t you just say that I´m not very social?”

“So what were you gonna do? Ambush me when you _felt_ that I was alone?”

“No...” Derek replied offended and then looked away.

“Oh my God! You totally were gonna do it!” Stiles said in a laugh that made Derek put an exasperation´s face.

“I was going to say goodbye to you sneaking from the others, and ask you to say goodbye to Lydia for me, she is still a little sensitive with me.”

“Because you forgave Peter like for the thousandth time?”

“Yeah…” Derek sounded guilty.

“Hey, it´s okay, What´d I just say about family?” Derek let go a crooked smile and looked down like if hiding it.

“Thanks...” he didn´t look up. Derek was literally embarrassed of saying it, one thing was joke and tease, but it was still difficult for him to show true feelings, but looked up in the direction of the house where he hear the sound of relief from Scott. “It seems that finally finished packing.” Stiles looked toward the Martin´s garage where he had parked the Jeep.

“Hey, how you knew that I had not driven to your loft?”

“The Batmobile has a distinctive sound that I would´ve heard from miles away.” Derek replied smiling.

“The Bat...?” Stiles laughed, “I´m definitely a bad influence on you.”

                They both looked at each other for a moment, and then looked away, Stiles spread his arms and back to put together a couple of times, banging his clenched fist with the palm of his hand and exchanging shifts, while Derek scratched the back of his neck, still without looking at each. Seemed to have nothing more to talk to prolong the moment before the departure.

“Well...” Stiles started finally looking at the werewolf.

“Good luck, Stiles.” Derek offered his hand, “I really hope you do well in college, in every way not just academically.” Derek finally said when Stiles shook his hand.

                And then he felt the boy´s heart accelerated, and felt him gasp for air as if he needed, but what most caught his attention were his golden eyes that seemed to be about to devour him.

“Stiles, you´ll be good to drive? You´ve been accelerated since you ring my bell door.”

“Yeah, I´ll be fine.” Stiles replied as he dropped Derek´s hand and putting them in his back pockets. “It´s only four hours.”

“Well...” He waved his hand “Goodbye.” 

“Good luck Stiles.” 

                Stiles turned around and started to cross the street. He definitely wanted kicking himself for not having the courage to do so, for not releasing the lump in the throat that tormented him for a long time and especially because now he will not be able to answer the _what_ _if?_ that lurks his mind. Derek preferred not to look him leave, so he started to open the door of the Camaro to get out of there before the guys left in the Jeep, and he is seen by the others.

“You know what? I´m not gonna be fine!” Stiles took by surprise the werewolf, which made him seriously disconcerted.

“What?”

“I´m not gonna be fine...” Stiles repeated knowing he was going to regret what he was about to do, but knowing also that he would regret it even more if he did not, “until you tell me why you haven´t noticed?”

“Noticed?” Derek was totally baffled.

“Yeah! How is even it possible? After everything we´ve been through together, after all the times I held your dying ass in my hands, the times you saved my annoying skin, all those hours that we were doing research and instead we were looking for new ways to tease Scott or you were learning to be more open while teaching me how to be more tough.” Stiles took a deep breath that this time he really needed, while Derek looked at him puzzled. “How is it possible that after all, the only thing what you realize is that my Jeep makes a funny noise, and you haven´t noticed that I have the hugest, passionatest yet purest crush on you, that could ridicule Romeo and Juliet! Oh Fuck It!” 

                Stiles lunged at the wide eyes of Derek, who opened them even more when he received the most tender kiss of his life, Stiles held Derek from the nape in case he wanted back up, but instead just stood stoic without responding or repelling the boy. Stiles finally opened his eyes, separating from Derek and realizing what he had just done.

“Oh my God!” he was about to panic, “Please don´t kill me!” begged to the Derek´s most shocked face that he ever seen.

“Stiles?” Derek finally said, almost whispering.

“Yes?” replied the boy with a confused mix of fear and hope.

“You should go now.” Derek put his sunglasses, get into his car and turn it on, making Stiles golden eyes filled with tears. The camaro window opened, “I will always be there emotionally, Stiles.” Derek said without taking his eyes off the wheel, hinting that he could only be his friend.

“Just emotionally?” Stiles shed a tear, still staring at the empty spot where Derek was standing a second before.

“That´s all I can offer you.” He finally drove away from Stiles, leaving him alone in the middle of the road, with the saddest expression on his face, wanting to die just there. And he could tell by the way his heart was pounding, but Stiles would be fine, his best friend had noticed too and now was on his way to see what had caused him that sudden rush of feelings. Derek could tell without seeing it for his super-werewolf senses, as _Batman_ calls them.

                While driving, still shocked, Derek couldn´t believe what had just happened. Stiles _motherfucker annoying_ Stilinski just kiss him, and not just any kiss but the tenderest and full of feelings he has ever received. How the hell missed that? How the fuck could ignore the stares, sighs, and heartbeats? Oh the beats, these beats that make him feel so comfortable, even when he was bleeding to death in the middle of nowhere and all they could do was wait until the wounds heal by themselves, Stiles didn´t separate of him even a second and remained calm during this situation where he sweat bullets.

                Derek finally came out of his thoughts, to discover that he had inadvertently driven to the Hale House. He parked in front where he used to do years ago, he hadn´t visited the place since they turned Jackson into a werewolf. He turn off the car engine and stayed there a couple of seconds, quiet and without moving a muscle that wasn´t from his jaw. A roar of despair came from the man´s throat, vibrating every inch of the camaro, and Derek don´t stop hitting the steering wheel and kicking the floor of the camaro, he pretended to relieve in one long roar the feeling of having made the worst decision of his life, even if he knew was the right thing…


	2. ACT I: Struggling with myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mhm...” they just started kissing when Mrs. McCall entered the dining room.  
> “Oh God,” she turned to avoid them as if they were doing more than just kissing, “Sorry to interrupt,” still without looking at them, both laughed at the silly lady´s reaction.  
> Only until the heels hitting the ground had already indicated they separated, Melissa turned to them, or just to Stiles.

The months passed and gave way to the first winter since the Spark and the Magnificence of the town went to college. But the weather had nothing to do with the cold and rigidly of Derek, who had returned to his old self like when he returned to Beacon Hills for the first time, even returned to wander alone in the rubble of the Hale house, but this time whit the purpose of restoring it to the pack that was growing, but definitely wanted to do it alone to think about what happened with Stiles, because after all, he always knew he felt something for him. The point was that he didn´t like men, or in this case the boys, but it was Stiles and also was the fact that he didn´t mean anything to disturb the already troubled boy, he deserved a normal life with a normal girl, that don´t drag her loved ones to an unfortunate fate, as Derek does.

“Derek?” Isaac called his Alpha pulling him out of his thoughts.

“I thought have told you I wanted to do this alone...” Derek replied as he hammered some wood.

“Yes, but we´re kind of worried about you.” Isaac said approaching carefully to Derek. “We haven´t seen you in weeks and you didn´t even care that a rogue Omega was prowling around our territory.”

“I told Kali to take care of that.” Derek sentenced without looking at the boy.

“Yeah, about that.” the Alpha finally looked Isaac at the feel of his nervousness, “It´s Ulric.” Derek´s eyes glowed red as he growled.             

                The tires of the Camaro screeched at the their vet´s entrance, Derek and Isaac hurried to get in to see the injured Ulric. Deaton was treating with tweezers the young black man who was lying on the table, writhing in pain, while Peter and Kali were treating their minor wounds themselves.

“Bullets?” Derek claimed to differentiate between the metallic smell of tweezers, blood and bullets. “What the hell happened?”

“Hunters.” Kali replied. “They also were behind the Omega, and well... we cross our paths.”

“So...?” Derek tone was of confusion and offense, “I know we´re not on good terms, but this!”

“Daddy Argent mention my name” Peter started, “and a Kate´s ex-boyfriend react, Kali stood doing nothing, but our brave Ulric held my back.”

“And he´s almost filled him with bullets!” Ulric gave a cry mixed with a roar reinforcing Derek´s complaint.

“Hey, they didn´t leave clean” Peter said.

“Yes, aaagh” Ulric shouted as Deaton took another bullet. 

“Stay still Mr. Brenin.” Deaton ordered softly.

“Peter nearly tore the side of the hunter that started all.”

“Yeah, he has a thing with the sides.” The Alpha glared at his uncle, “And you already seem to be better.” Derek headed the boy a scolding tone.

“He definitely will be fine, just needs a lot of rest.” Deaton said.

“Then leave things as they are,” Derek looked at each of their Betas in the eyes, even Isaac. “let´s not make a big deal of this.”

“There is another thing, Derek.” Kali said nervously. A glance of Derek led Deaton to leave them alone.

“What is it?” Derek noticed the change in the mood of his second in command and knew it had to be something serious to worry even Kali. “What is it, Kali?”

“For nearly bite her... I accidentally hurt Allison.”

“You did what?” was the first time that Derek showed honestly angry with Kali, she usually is the one that acts according to her position in the pack. “Allison is forbidden, not only for being Scott´s mate.” Derek rubbed his face overwhelmed. “You realize what you just did? Chris is going to go crazy, and with good reason. We took to most of his family, the only thing left is his little girl.”

“What about our family Derek?” Peter spoke angrily, “She was just trying to save me. What we were supposed to do? Let them kill us?” Derek closed his eyes as he took air seeking for patience.

“Fine!” the Alpha said after a few seconds. “From now on we avoid the hunters, even me, especially in public places.”

“I don´t hide from anyone...!” Kali began offended but was interrupted when Derek roared authoritatively, very strong and authoritatively. Kali was the last to do so, but eventually lowered his head like everyone else, even Peter.

“We are not hiding! We are avoiding stupid and pointless fights!” Derek looked at each one with his distinctive red eyes. “And even if they attack first, we will not be part of their _savagery_! Are we clear? NO. MORE. FIGHTS!” Derek sentenced still screaming.

 

But there were more fights, even if Derek tried to entertain them with the reconstruction of the house, he couldn´t prevent that Isaac and Ulric enjoyed his youth or his friendship with Scott. But the provocations from the hunters or sometimes from werewolves themselves, always ended in serious injuries and a few destroyed public properties. Especially when it came to Martin Zilar, the former Kate´s partner, Chris seemed give free rein to him after Kali hurt his daughter, the problem wasn´t that Zilar do what he wanted, but is that he does very well what he wants. More than once cornered Peter looking to avenge Kate, and even managed to corner Kali.

                And the fights increased when Jackson returned that summer, accompanied by two Omegas seeking shelter, just in time to inaugurate the Hale house, knowing that if Derek could save a heartless lizard like him, certainly wouldn´t deny aid to two unfortunate souls. And so it was, Lowell and Selene immediately became part of his family, in spite of their annoying British accent, the problem was that Zilar didn´t want be overwhelmed by the _“grungy dogs”_ as he called them, so he asked backup equally skillful and sadistic as himself. But for Derek, the summer breeze not only brought new allies and new enemies, but it also brought old friends.

“Stiles?” Selene asked at the vet, when Derek inquired about him.

“He is happier than his dad,” Scott responded and then looked at the brown haired girl, “Why you let them throw you to that glass case at the mall?” he complained while pilling out the tiny glasses from her arm.

“So the Sheriff _can_ lock the _wankers_ for a while and because I heal really fast.” Selene replied as she looked carelessly what Scott was doing.  “In fact, I don´t know what we´re doing here.”

“You are here so Derek can ask me about Stiles.”

“Shut up, Scott.”

"Stiles is your _bird_?"

“Bird?” Scott puzzled and then stunned “Girl! No, Stiles is a men, a boy to be precise.”

“Are you gay?” Selene asked shocked. “So that´s why I don´t want to _shag_ those abs.”

“I´m not gay!” Derek stated with a bark.

“Of course not,” Scott told the girl seriously. “He is just gay for Stiles.” Derek growled.

                After a few minutes of struggling with the girl, they were finally able to get rid of Selene, with the promise that later she would hear the details and that´s when Derek accompanied Scott on his break and went to a nearby park where they sat on a bench, one next to the other.

“Stiles and Lydia are dating...” Scott expected a dramatic reaction, but instead only got a closed eyes sigh of resignation from Derek.

“It was a matter of time for her to realize how great is Stiles.” Derek said looking at the bench´s side arm.

“But you realize first!”

“Since when do you know anyway?”

“About Lydia? Since they stayed in Berkeley, on spring break.”

“I mean... about...”

“About you and Stiles being gay for each other?” Scott asked casually as he bites his home burger.

“Please don´t use that reference.”

“Which one? The gay one?”

“I´m not gay! And apparently neither Stiles…” Derek said altered but quickly calmed. “We just fell in love with a man.”

“Love? Wow...” Scott said incredulous, “So you´re serious, right?”

“That doesn´t matter now.” Derek seemed determined to avoid the look of Scott, while this couldn´t stop looking at the sadness on the green eyes.

“We know since our senior year.” Scott finally said after a few minutes.

“We?” Now Derek is who now looked directly into the Scott´s eyes.

“Allison and Isaac realized first, and Isaac told me when...” Scott took a deep breath to encourage himself. “when he asked me to suggest Stiles, to told you before he got to college.” He quickly raised his arms to cover his face, as if expecting Derek threw a punch, or tried to rip his face with a claw blow.

“It´s not your fault, that I have broken his heart that day, Scott.” Derek said in a paternal way that Scott never will get used to.

“Actually,” Scott began still doubting. “I thought you were going to blame me for Stiles and Lydia.”

“No, that was fated.”

“There´s more.” Scott continued. “She found out Allison´s wounds in the holiday season, and has since decided to support her best friend and her family business.”

“So? That is understandable.”

“Lydia forbade him to have contact with any other werewolf besides me.” They both looked at each other, but only the brown eyes showed emotion, a pity that Derek never liked to receive. “She thinks your pack only causes problems and that we all will end...” Lydia mentioned Boyd, but Scott didn´t want to mention it in front of the Alpha, it still caused him pain the loss of one of his first betas. “bad if we keep in contact with you.”

“And what do you think Scott?” Derek asked still emotionless.

“Well I work in the veterinary.” he gave him a kind smile. “And this has always been, and will always be neutral territory.” Derek friendly smile back and look away still smiling.

“Well, I think it´s a win-win situation, I don´t have to worry about thinking about Stiles and he finally has his beautiful and intelligent girlfriend.” Scott showed again that look full of pity, even if Derek wanted that what he had said was true, he could still hear his heart breaking. 

“Derek...” 

“I have to go before the cubs try another stupid thing.” Derek got up and went from there, without giving the guy a chance to say anything to comfort him.

 

With the end of that summer, also came the end of some liberties to Derek´s pack, but the mainly one, that was that nobody had allowed have contact with Lydia Martin and much less with Stiles Stilinski. And to prove that he was serious this time, Derek beat the crap out of Jackson when he attempt talk Lydia before she left to college and once again when she came back for winter holydays.

“You think he wants to go back with you.” Stiles asked his girlfriend while preparing the table for Christmas Eve dinner.

“Are you jealous?” Lydia asked in a flirtatious tone.

“Maybe...” Stiles answered corresponding the flirting and hugging her waist.

“Well, not even with his new golden eyes will be able to overcome these amber ones which I am _so_ in love.” Lydia hugged his boyfriend neck.

“Mhm...” they just started kissing when Mrs. McCall entered the dining room.

“Oh God,” she turned to avoid them as if they were doing more than just kissing, “Sorry to interrupt,” still without looking at them. “but your mom is calling you Lydia.” both laughed at the silly lady´s reaction.

“Thanks Mrs. McCall.” Only until the heels hitting the ground indicated they had already separated, Melissa turned to them, or just to Stiles. 

“So... how are you Mrs. McCall?” Stiles asked honestly, he hardly had seen the mother of his best friend in the last year.

“A little overwhelmed.” Melissa sat on the nearest chair, “I never thought that Scott and I would be having dinner on Christmas Eve with the Stilinskis, the Argents and the Martins in a house full of hunters...!

“Shhh!” Stiles ordered her as much as politely possible.

“Sorry,” said the lady with an apologetic smile. “I´m so used to talk about this with the _family´s friends_ of Chris that I treat in the hospital and sometimes asking Deaton how to treat _that kind of scratches_ that I forget sometimes that your father and your mother in law doesn´t know yet.”

“Mother in law...” Stiles repeated over thinking the word.

“I know...” Melissa gave him a worried styled look but with a touch of kindness that characterized her so much. “Look at you Stiles, your mother would be so proud. Studying to follow the footsteps of your father, and dating the girl you like since you were kids.” she got up from the chair to give him a warm hug that almost makes Stiles burst into tears. “She _is_ proud.” Stiles couldn´t answer by trying to hold the tears and sobs, so he just nodded among Melissa curly hair that covered his face.

“Thank you, Mrs. McCall.” He finally was able to tell when Melissa let go. “That means a lot.” both cleaned their teary eyes.

“But tell me more about her, she makes you happy? I want to hear everything, well, everything that we can talk about.” Stiles smiled at the mischievousness of the Lady.

“Well…”

“Dinner is ready!” Allison came in with a gigantic turkey that barely fit on the table, while Mrs. Martin and her daughter brought the other food, and all the other guests approached to the table.

                During the rest of the dinner, Stiles didn´t say much, in fact, he didn´t talk much during the visit to Beacon Hills. And that worried his father, he seemed so happy and content when he visits him spontaneously in Berkeley, after all it was only four hours away, but every time he came home, it seemed that a veil of sadness was covering him. Stiles had already heard that, not only from his father and seemed to him that he was being ungrateful, because he is studying what most passionate him and have the happiest relationship he could have with the most amazing strawberry-blonde girl. The dedication of Lydia in his studies, his cunning, intelligence and easily sociability, amusing and sometimes sensually authoritarian could become, all from her fascinates him, she makes him happy, but…

                Fortunately for Lydia, Stiles didn´t want to be reminded that every time he returned to Beacon Hills he suffer a spontaneous depression. So when she asked him to stay in Berkeley during spring to celebrate their first anniversary, having a party even bigger than last year with friends from college, he accepted without even a second´s hesitation. Even if none of their friends from home were able to come to campus to celebrate with them, either for Scott´s work or Allison´s business, the couple didn´t let that affect their celebration. Lydia, as always, organized perfectly her room-neighbors to partying at ease. Everyone in the hall, all over the hall, were drinking and dancing, lifting their red plastic cups full of beer for the two lovebirds.

“Why we...  didn´t celebrate... this alone?” Stiles asked his girlfriend between kisses while they were making out against a wall.

“Why?” Lydia let go a sound when Stiles began kissing her neck. “You´re not enjoying the popularity...” another noise, “you didn´t have in high school?”

“STIIIIILES!” the highest, blondest and whitest guy patted Stiles´ back so hard that he nearly takes out the lungs. “Congratulations to both...” the boy, obviously drunk, pushed Stiles to give Lydia a congratulatory hug that left her a little sore ribs.

“Dude...! Thanks Ivan... You know, I think I saw Gloria over there.” Stiles said, adjusting his shoulders.

“GLORIAAAAA!” the blonde left with raised arms obviously willing to embrace his next victim.

“Still want me to answer?” he asked scratching an ear and Lydia only glared, but immediately smiled when he manly grabbed her from the waist to bring her closer, ready to continue what they were doing before being interrupted…

“Guys!” but a curly hair chubby girl called them excited, “look what we found.” She showed them an orange bottle with white top.

“That´s my Adderall!” Stiles called upset and tried to take it off, but the girl was faster. “Where you get that Bridget?”

“I was looking for a condom between your drawers and found this...” she shake the bottle, and even with the music so loud you could hear the pills inside it.

“So...?” Stiles wonder offended. “Now you´re going to make fun of my _craziness_.” Lydia stepped forward imposingly, hinting the girl to hand the bottle if she doesn´t want something bad happen.

“Oh no, you misunderstood. I am suggesting to use the pills, just for purposes of auto-recreation of course.”

“You´re crazy, we´re drinking, who knows what could make us those things mixed with alcohol.” Stiles pointed to the bottle with his hand out.

“I dunno, Stiles.” Lydia cocked her head, rolling a finger between her perfect hair. “We´re not _that_ drunk.”

“Lydia!”

“Oh come on, Stiles.” Lydia gave a little jump of excitement as she grabbed the arm of her boyfriend. “College is supposed to be about new experiences.” Stiles gestured an overacted surprise with the mouth and even more with the neck. “Pleeeeease.”

“Ok,” Stiles finally agreed annoyed. “But you will pay the next prescription.” He pointed to the two girls.

“Then let´s go to the _dance floor_ to do so...” the girl lifted the pills in victory going to Bowie´s room, he was the one who had less furniture, so it was very easy to empty to make it, well, a dance floor.

                Lydia took the bottle of her hand when she walked beside stepping towards Bowie´s and pulling Stiles from his hand, who bye her with a signal hand. She handed out a couple of pills to each of his closest friends and then she keeps the rest in her pocket.

“This should be enough to produce an effect, without get intoxicated by mixing them with alcohol.” she said geekly above the loud music without losing the glamour. And they all took the pills with a sip of beer from their red cups.

“It doesn´t feel anything.” Stiles declare biting his lower lip as he moved his head to the beat of music nonstop.

“Right?” Lydia said and made a noise with his tongue on the upper teeth. “I don´t know why you were worried.” she made the noise few more times.

“I can´t feel my face.” Bridget was rubbing her bulging cheeks.

“I AM PURE ENERGYYYYY!” Ivan yelled pumping his fist uncontrollably and started running down the hall, coming and going through each room.

                Even if the boys tried to play cool. The sensations of their burning muscles, claiming to waste all the energy circulating throughout their body at the time, took hold of them and started dancing and jumping all over uncontrollably. In itself Stiles steps have always been something... quirky, with all that energy almost looked like he was convulsing, and his attempts to make the robot or a twist didn´t help his image. In contrast, the disinhibition fitted perfectly to Lydia, who was doing a very sensual hips dance practically rubbing against another hot girl, sending obscene gestures to each man looking at her with his mouth open. 

                At some point, Stiles thought he has to catch up with the rush imposed by the pills, so he started talking even faster and endlessly than usual. And the most funny, or ridiculous, was that even with the music blaring, he had caught the attention of more than one of his fellow students, who were now sitting around listening to him as believers to a preacher.

“And what about all the times she wanted to hurt him badly?” asked one of the listeners.

“She was just acting according to their current state at the time, she was angry with him for reject her, as for the thousandth time, of course that she wanted hurt him badly. How many of your ex-girlfriends doesn´t want to kill you at these moments?” more than half of the crowd nodded, while Stiles was moving his jaw as if trying to wake it up or something. “Besides, Selina may love Him all she wants, but basically remains a villain, so occasionally she needs to do bad things to not go crazy, so instead of doing bad things to innocent and defenseless normal people, she prefers make them to the hardest, millionaire, philanthropist, dual identity that could stand it and walk out alive from all the shit that she blowed against him. And please, don´t underestimate the sensual factor of these situations... LYDS!” he got up and ran to reach his girlfriend in the hallway.

“´Sup honey?” She said with eyes wide open.

“Where´ve you been? I´ve been looking to you to tell you something really important!” he quickly said a little upset.

“Oh my God! What is it?” she asked taking a few jumps of excitement.

“Huh...” Stiles looked up a few seconds with his mouth open and blinking, at different times, trying to remember what he had to tell Lydia. “I forget...” he finally said casually with a smile.

“It´s okay, honey...” She said still with her eyes wide open, and gave him a quick kiss, “Look what I found!” Lydia pointed behind her.

“You found Rex?” Stiles asked with a puzzled expression.

“Rex? No!” she turned and saw the Asian guy standing behind her. “Get off of the way.” Lydia pushed the boy so Stiles could see Ivan carrying a water carboy.

“So you are of the _thirsty instead of hungry_ ones, when you´re sobering up the drugs?” Stiles asked rushed.

“I´m of the _I have good ideas, at any time_.” Ivan put the carboy on the floor spilling some water and making everyone feel a vibration in their feet, besides the one caused for the loud music. “I´ve never been in one of these.” Lydia get some tiny bottles of his pocket as she approached the carboy and glamorously placed her hair aside so it doesn´t clog at emptying the contents of the bottles in the water.

“Oh my God!” Stiles cried when he saw the water react to the liquid that Lydia mix in this. “It´s boiling?” Suddenly the white substance created inside the container came ejected as from a volcano, drenching all who were around, including Lydia who raised his hands to catch as much as possible.

“FOAM PARTYYYYY!” _Someone_ in the crowd shouted followed by a scream of excitement of all the guests who gathered around the carboy, which continued ejecting massive amounts of foam even when one of the drunk guys tripped over this. 

                Even after the scare of nearly have exploded, Stiles began play with the foam while the music kept playing and he tried to fill everyone´s face with foam by attacking from behind and every time he did, even if he didn´t succeed, he let out a big laugh that almost surpassed the music. He was having so much fun, and wanted to share it with his girlfriend, so turned in the direction of Lydia, to tell her how happy she makes him.

                And that´s when the rush became slow motion, when he  saw this familiar black haired boy taking off his shirt to be only in his top tank, showing not only the muscles of his arms, but also the top of his shapely biceps and a huge neck, which you could hang of it, where started a scraggly beard. The brunet realized that Stiles was watching him and stared back with those blue eyes that seemed shine, he went back to play with the foam but in a more graceful way as if bluffing or even flirting, but with whom? If he was looking directly at Stiles. Stiles realized that he was still watching the boy and even had his mouth half open, maybe he sent the wrong message, maybe he was still sending it by still watching him play with the foam, and especially by see him walking toward him without say nothing. _“Oh my GOD!”_ Stiles expressed realizing that the boy was coming towards him, still in slow motion, and his surprise wasn´t for that, his surprise was for Stiles wanting that the boy come to him, for him. Stiles definitely wanted the boy take him away from there, where they could hold each other without anyone interrupting. But the desire for the hunk wasn´t the only feeling in Stiles´ chest, an incredible sense of betrayal and abandonment invaded the boy, Stiles definitely still wanted the brunette hold him, but first wanted to make him pay for the pain he had suffered, with a punch, a punch with all his strength, that will enough to express all that anger Stiles has and then they will be able to hold each other forever.

                The dark boy was one step away of Stiles, smiling smugly with his blue eyes, and the time back to normal just in time so Stiles could express himself, he clenched his fist still at the level of his thigh, but his girlfriend was ahead knocking out the boy with one of the movements that Allison had taught her. And Lydia grabbed her boyfriend´s hand and led him out of there.

“Sorry dude. None of _this_ was meant for you, I swear!” Stiles said at the boy almost disappeared in the foam. And then was him who began taking Lydia out of the place. 

                Once they got to the roof, where Stiles took Lydia hastily, he began to kiss her passionately. And she corresponded equally passionate, but...

“You don´t have to do this...” She said, trying to make sure that Stiles was doing this for her, and Stiles stopped kissing her between her breasts.

“Can´t I just be horny ´cause my girlfriend knock down a guy twice her weight?” Stiles said exhaling through his reddened lips. Lydia bit her lower lip practically begging for willpower.

_“Ok!”_

                She said rushing to take off the shirt from her boyfriend, while Stiles removed her panties under her skirt and rushed to unbutton his pants to make _full-of-kisses-sweet-love_ to his girlfriend in the way he´d never done before, trying to prove her with every thrust that she is the only person in his life, but more than anything, trying to prove it to himself.


	3. ACT II: A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, both Lisa and Derek, got back to camp so tired, as if with their massive expression of feelings they had spent all their energy, especially for the not so used to the expressions or feelings Alpha.

During the following months, Stiles strove hard to convince himself that Lydia Martin was the one and only person in his life. And the effort feels so good that they decided don´t go home during the summer, to visit most of the beaches of San Francisco, which was perfect to Lydia, as she could wear several types of different swimsuits, and of course, several different hairstyles and hats that combine with the suits. Even if Stiles use the same on each occasion, Lydia felt as if they were on a photographic tour of modeling, and besides of the sand that was brought into undesirable places at the time of intimate on the beach, that summer was perfect for both.

                So perfect that they skip the Christmas visit to Beacon Hills, to enjoy each other while they spent the winter on their own. Even with the constant scolding, command and beg calls by their parents and friends, asking them to come home, Stiles and Lydia finally spent a happy Christmas without one of them gets post-homesick depression.

                And in order not break the good run, and of course to de-stress from months of hard study and exams that could lead a normal person to a stroke, both of them accepted the Bowie ´s invitation to go to Baja California for spring break and celebrate his second anniversary with their closest friends Ivan, Gloria and Rex. Lydia couldn´t hide his relief when they learned that the plane hadn´t stops during the trip _“I hate when I can´t enjoy a direct flight!”_ she said, but Stiles knew that her fear was that one of the stops were in or even close to Bacon Hills. During their stay in Baja California, the boys killed more neurons than those had exercised in Berkeley, in fact, the vacation were so confused that they couldn´t remember most of the photographs that were taken at parties, specially those where Lydia and Gloria show their twins to strangers and kissed other girls.

                Those neurons lost were really missed during the end of his third year in college, but even with the difficulties of advanced classes in Criminology, Stiles received good news from his best friend, or at least good for his relationship with Lydia. Apparently Derek decided to take his Pack to Laguna Beach in the summer, backpacking of course, as a reward for not having caused any _incident_ in a couple of months, so Stiles and Lydia could go home for the summer without Jackson annoy the redheaded, or that´s what Scott said on the phone.

“Why do we have to camp?” Jackson complained while unpacking his tent. 

“Yeah, Derek! Jackson and you are kind of rich. Could we stay in one of those luxurious hotels that are around the corner?” Ulric joined to complaints.

“No.” Derek replied casually without looking away from his tent already assembled.

“Come on, Ul.” said the skinny girl to his boyfriend, helping easily with Ulric´s tent. “This is kind of exiting, you know, camping outdoors on the beach, be one with nature...”

“See! Even Lisa understands better than a bunch of lazy so called werewolves.” Derek bitterly replied waving to the human girl. 

“Hey!” Isaac shouted offended from the other side of the camp, “I wasn´t even complaining...”

“You´re doing it now!” Derek raised his eyebrows in a bitchy way. “Where are the _Brits_? By the way...”

“I´m not going to get them!” Ulric immediately replied, “The last time, I found them in a very harsh and embarrassing situation.”

“I´ll go,” Derek offered with a small grin. “I need to exercise my fists.” He ended the sentence already walking in direction where he can hear the giggles of his Betas.

“Holidays aren´t supposed to be relaxing?” the brunette asked once the Alpha was far enough to feel safe to talk, “Derek seems to be angrier on this trip, not that he is very happy at home, but still...”

“You don´t get it, do you?” said Isaac a little exasperated. “Derek is keeping himself away from Beacon Hills, just because he knows that Stiles will be there. He probably didn´t even want to do this trip.”

“That´s why he´s so upset?” Lisa said thoughtfully to herself, looking at her toes moving between the sand. And still thoughtfully, she let out in a whisper: “Stiles...”

                While walking on the beach towards the sea, Derek was flexing his arms in and out as heating, getting ready to mistreating the couple if necessary. Even was preparing a speech about the trip being to unite the whole Pack, not only to couples, but when he saw the couple lying on the edge of the gentle tide, barely touching their feet, he couldn´t be able to interrupt the happy moment. Especially when he saw the bright smile of the brown eyed girl which, although she´s higher than her boyfriend, was lying above Lowell listening to every nonsense that he told her. The skinny guy was twisting Selene brown hair between his fingers, probably making a joke about how people always confuse Lowell as her younger brother by their so similar marks, with exception of the boy´s eyes that are grayish blue.

                Derek was honestly happy for them, and especially because something so... , he couldn´t believe was even thinking about that word, _beautiful_ was going on in his Pack. But then he felt a rush of sadness, and not just him, everyone in the camp could feel the sudden change of mood from his Alpha. Derek couldn´t help but imagine that Stiles and Lydia must have been many _moments_ like this during their trips that Scott had mentioned. Fortunately Lowell and Selene were too focused on each other and didn´t notice Derek at all, he really didn´t want to ruin them the moment, nor to others, so he walked away from both to be alone with his depression.

 

The sunset had already reddened the sky, but there was no sign of Derek, even if all werewolves knew where to find him in the huge beach, all agreed to let him take his time. They weren´t going for the Alpha mainly for fear of making him angry, they had to admit, but also wanted to avoid pressing him to join the group without being ready.  And apparently Derek still didn´t feel ready to come back, he wasn´t even sure if he wanted to come back to Beacon Hills, but God knows that distance has failed to do anything to help him forget his feelings for Stiles. So it wouldn´t make much difference if he don´t move from the place on the sand beside the sea in which he had been the last hours sitting holding his knees, watching the sea change its color tones.

“If you´re waiting for an attractive girl to come for you, it´s your lucky day.” Lisa said getting closer to Derek, putting her short hair behind her ear.

“Hi, Lisa...” Derek greeted with a sad smile.

“You didn´t run away from me, even when you probably heard me come a few miles back.” the skinny brunette sat to one side of the muscled man, “That must be a good sign, right?”

“I didn´t want to be rude to the newest member of the Pack.” Derek still held his sad smile.

“I guess frowning at me for the last month wasn´t rude at all...” Lisa teased with an honest smile.

“Sorry, it wasn´t personal.” he pressed his knees with his arms, thinking how lately missed more the boy´s nonsense.

“I know. You were frowning for Stiles.” the girl´s comment made Derek release the grip around his knees, reacting as if he were about to fall. But the most notable thing was the hasty beating, that even Lisa could feel despite being only human, of Derek´s heart at the name.

“What?” Derek looked at Lisa with his characterized look of a rabbit stunned by the lights of a car, especially with those two teeth that popping out of his upper lip.

“Come on, Derek.” Lisa began calmly, “Even those who doesn´t know him,” she included, “know about you and Stiles.” Derek stood up aggressively.

“There is nothing to know about me and Stiles!” he began to walk away from her, in the opposite direction to their camp.

“That´s exactly the problem, Derek.” Lisa barely raised her voice. “There is nothing to know about you and Stiles, ´cause you never gave it a chance.” 

“So they sent the newbie to make me listen what they couldn´t.” Derek was frowning really hard without stop walking, he had already heard this before.

“They sent a human, to tell you that you can allow yourself to be with a human!” This time she said frustratingly screaming. She really was affected by the situation that was so similar to hers with her boyfriend.

“ _It´s not like that!_ ” the Alpha replied in a growl turning aggressively, fixing his glowing red eyes on the girl´s, making that those who were in the camp prepared to help her if needed, especially Ulric. But it wasn´t necessary, “It never was like that...” 

                Derek finished as his eyes returned to their natural hazel green tone. Lisa wasn´t scared even a little, and was boldly holding her gaze with the brawny man in front of her.

“And I would appreciate if you don´t say anything about what you don´t know nothing.” Derek advised bitterly, and again walked in the opposite direction of their camp.

“I know you´re scared ...” Lisa said quietly.

“You know nothing!” Derek replied, still walking.

“I know you´re afraid something bad happen to Stiles...” Derek stopped this time, but continued staring at the empty horizon of sand. “I know you´re scared that he ends dead as your family and Erica.” Derek squeeze his fist at hear her mention that, she obviously had been talking with the members of the Pack. “I know you´re scared he ends up hating you as your younger sister. Or that he ends with a broken heart like Isaac.”

“That he will be used by some enemy to hurt his loved ones as Jackson and that Morrell woman...” said Derek, looking at her over his shoulder with the saddest eyes she has ever seen in her short life. “And after they tell you all my reasons, don´t you think I´m right at want to keep him away from me?”

“Well,” Lisa raised her eyebrow exaggeratedly. “it´s not like you caused all that things in their lives.”

                Derek glared at her, still over his shoulder, thinking that he obviously had the fault for most of the tragedies since his late family, to the first members of his Pack, and Jackson. 

“Oh, you know what I mean!” She said a little exasperated.

“No, I don´t.” said Derek taking a step, starting to walk away from them again.

“Yes you know!” cried the girl trying to stop him without success. “You know because they have told me that too, the whole Pack knows that you aren´t only a magnet for tragedies as you think...”

                Derek continued moving away from her looking down at the sand, he know well what he _is_ and no one could make him think differently, specially if it was about to get him close to Stiles, knowing that he could get hurt because of him.

“Peter and Kali are so grateful that you taught them again the importance of having a Pack...” Derek thought that they wouldn´t have to, if he wouldn´t killed their previous Packs. “Jackson believes, no, he knows that if you wouldn´t bitten him, he would still be a _shell_ with nothing in it but _vanity_ and _jealousy_.”

                The Werewolf clenched his fists and walked heavier, thinking that the boy had to become a deadly weapon against his will in order to become a better person and one of those victims was the last family that Isaac had. What Lisa had to say about that? And the brunette let out a happy smile with a sigh behind him.

“Isaac says, that even if it is just a little less aggressive and a _tiny bit_ less strict, he obtained a better father figure from all this.”

                Derek finally stopped, closing his eyes and pressing his lips as if that could erase every word that the newbie was saying. Words that hurt, even if she didn´t mean to.

“And what could I say about my Ul...” Lisa started walking slowly towards the Alpha, “he is more than grateful that you saved his life by giving him the Bite, even if you might think that you get him involved in that dangerous situation, he is really happy being a werewolf now.” Derek knows he did. How he came to endanger a totally unrelated innocent, just to avoid seek help from Danny?

                Lisa began to surround the muscular man in front of her, keeping his distance so don´t make him feel threatened, she wanted to see him face to face to tell him straight to his eyes the point of this conversation.

“The British, they feel in family for the first time since they were banished by their respective Packs, and all thanks to you.” 

                Derek clenched his fists even more and looks away from the thin girl once she got his face´s level. 

“What I want to say, Derek, is that even if for some reason you feel that you caused any pain in the lives of those who surround you,” the man remained fixed his green eyes to the sea, that was about to finish to show off its now purple hues. “believe me when I tell you, that you have repaid it with a lot more love and happiness in _our_ lives that I even dare to swear, that the others would say it was worth going through it...”

                A tear fell on the man´s stoic face, he couldn´t tell if it was indeed his or if it was actually just empathy for the girl who was trying very hard to not burst into crying, holding back his tears and the knot in his throat that had formed a while ago.

“So...”

“So,” Derek interrupted the girl, “if I´m able to give happiness to my own Pack, no, if I´m able to make a Pack from a bunch of broken hearts and hurt souls like mine self.” This time was him who walked slowly toward Lisa. “Shouldn´t I be able to give me the chance to be with Stiles and give us to both a little happiness with the possibility that, maybe, he never gets hurt?” the Alpha took the newbie from the shoulders once he reached her, looking at her teary eyes.

“Yeah...” she said softly with a hopeful smile.

“The thing is, Lisa, that even if I would have believed what you so caringly took the trouble to tell me, what I´ve told myself in the past.” Derek rubs the girl´s arms, who probably hadn´t noticed that the beach temperature descended once the sun disappeared completely. “Even if I had stayed in Bacon Hills to receive him, to tell him that no matter what I said before, that no matter how much time has passed,” Derek gestured like swallowing a bitter pill, but in fact he made it to gather strength. “that no matter how many times I have broken Kali´s heart trying, I haven´t been able to forget what I feel for him.”

“Yeah...?” This time she sounded worried.

“The problem is...” Another tear came out of his eyes, but this time Derek was quite sure it was from him. “The problem is that he´s with the girl he has been in love since he was a child,” Lisa finally began to cry and he held her, “Stiles is with Lydia now and he already forgot me,” Derek rubbed her back trying to comfort her while she didn´t stop crying, but it seemed that he was trying to find comfort for himself too. “he forgot me, he forgot me...”

 

That night, both Lisa and Derek, got back to camp so tired, as if with their massive expression of feelings they had spent all their energy, especially for the not so used to the expressions or feelings Alpha. Even if in the inside Derek was so exhausted, Derek looked stoically frowny as ever before going right to his tent, unlike Lisa who has her eyes swollen from crying and she came directly snuggling with her boyfriend, no matter that he was sitting around the fire with the others and the two practically were dying of heat.

 

Lisa woke up at midnight still wrapped in the arms of Ulric, who didn´t let her go at any time not even when both fell asleep. Quietly listening to the waves hit the sand of the beach, even within the camping tent, Lisa thought how lucky she was to have a boyfriend so understandable, specially in such moving moments like these, but suddenly a rush of sadness filled the brunette´s chest. Derek is the one that should be being comforted by a pair of arms at the moment, but as she unintentionally but still rawly has remembered him, he had no one to hold him while he fell sleep. She barely lifted her head and Ulric rub her arm gently.

“He´s right…” the black boy said with a husky sleepy voice, avoiding open the eyes.

“I just wanna check if that´s true.” She replies putting on the shoes.

“If you gonna go out, hand this…” Lisa gave him a puzzled look, but still grab the blanket that his boyfriend was giving to her, still without open the eyes, and walked out their tent at a cooled night ready to make some company, supporting company to Derek, just like he do with her that dusk, but there was an obstacle in Derek´s tent entry. Isaac was shivering in a fetal position outside Derek´s tent, practically blue from the cold that the sea´s breeze was causing.

“Jackson and I keep fighting about which side is who´s…” He said when he felt Lisa´s presence and barely raising his head. “So I preferred sleep outside instead of keep watching his _pretty boy_ face one more second.”

                Lisa made a mute gesture of being touched. She knows Isaac was also concern about their Alpha, so he makes company to Derek in the safest possible way. If Isaac would try to hug Derek, or even enter to his tent, the blond surely would have been found in the sea with her throat slit.

“Ok,” she said condescending him and just gives him the blanket so he could warm himself a little. “Ulric send this.”

“Thanks…” Isaac said grabbing it and sitting to extend it over his body.

“No.” Lisa gave him a tender hug. “Thanks to you.”

                Isaac smiled on her shoulder and palmed her back a little. The girl looked at him gladly before she left him so he could keep _supporting_ the big guy.

 

Some laughs were heard in the remoteness, practically in the other side of the beach being _stifled_ by the waves hitting the sand, but mostly it was the goose feather pillow and silk sheath that made Jackson could almost, just almost, ignore them in order to continue sleeping. But a hoarse laugh, as if a huge bird with bronchitis were choking, makes him scream mentally in a scolding tone “ _SELENE!_ ” and also makes impossible to ignore the fact that there was already time to wake up and leave the sheets behind, besides, the tent was getting hot for the sun rising above it.

                He got out of the tent pressing the eyelids, dazzled by the sun, heading to the beach where the source of those annoying noises that interrupted his sleep is. He trudged through the sand tracing their laughs without any problem, despite the early-morning breeze of the sea aggressively hit his supersensitive ears.

“ _So...!”_ Jackson started screaming just approached the bunch of guys sitting at the edge of the beach, “ _Are we making the most of the morning...?!_ ” he said sleeply crossing his arms and shrugging his shoulders as if he had cold, “ _you know_ , before Derek wakes up from his _emotional coma!_ ” he finished still screaming, making everyone react with a shocked face directed to the boy.

“ _Actually...!_ ” a gentle but confident voice was heard from the middle of the group making Jackson shake, but not for being sleepy. “ _I was the first in wake up this morning!_ ” Derek reply, popping his head from behind of Isaac´s with a _raised eyebrows smug_ look.

“Uh... I...” Jackson couldn´t think of anything but run out of there before Derek struck him against the sand, but he couldn´t move. At first he thought it was for fear or his Beta side ordering him to be at the mercy of his Alpha, but the truth was that his instinct told him that there was no reason to feel threatened. “Derek?” Jackson calls him almost like asking for some aggressive reaction.

“What?” Derek asked with an honest smile that almost makes fall the blue eyed boy by the horrified gasping he made. “What?!” The Alfa asked again.

“I´m still sleeping, right?” Jackson asked nervously as the rest of the pack was watching him with a mocking smile.

“Come on, cheeky boy...” Lowell finally got up and took him by the shoulders to guide him to the camp. “Help me with breakfast.” Jackson still with his mouth open.

“I´ll help them, or they could burn the whole camp.” Ulric rose rushed to achieve them, making the others laugh a little.

“ _Achoo!_ ” Isaac sneezed breaking the small silence that the funny guys in the group had left.

“Bless you!” Lisa immediately said rubbing the blonde´s back covered by the blanket she had given him last night. “I didn´t know that werewolves could get sick.”

“I´ll heal...” Isaac said as he wiped his nose with the palm of his hand.

“ _Grotty, Isaac!_ ” Selene complained.

“Sorry...”

“Next time you´ll have to arrive earlier to wrap him, to avoid he get sick, Lisa.” Derek said as casually examined his Beta with his shiny ruby eyes. Both, Lisa and Isaac, turned to him surprised.

“You knew?” Isaac asked.

“Of course he knew…” Selene reply.

“Of course I knew...!” Derek repeated with a _DUH!_ tone. “I mean, with the constant Isaac´s shivering and the acceleration of Lisa´s moved heart, I think all the supernatural California notice.”

                He finished with a smile making his Betas and the girl smile awkwardly. They still didn´t know how to deal with the _good mood vibe_ that Derek has adopted recently, just since this morning to be precise. The Alpha noted the boys´ reaction and clenched his hands looking at the arena in which he was sitting to avoid they see _his_ reaction, but instead of wait till the weird silent moment end, he he gave a deep breath to encourage himself.

“Guys...” Derek called, still looking down, “I just wanted to tell you...” he was finally able to lift the look but seeing the Isaac´s face of doubt (Why does he have to raise his eyebrow like that and drop hid reddening bottom lip?!) and Lisa nice smile (always giving her best smile and a look that tells you _give the best of you_ ) Derek just stood with his mouth open trying to say what he wanted to tell to his... _friends?_ , “I… Uh… that I…” he believes... _knows_ that he can think of them as his friends after what they did for him last night, but no sense sound came out and he went back to look down again. “That I am…”

“ _Grateful!_ ” Selene finished for him a little exasperated and Derek looked at her shocked. “ _He wanna tell you that he is grateful!_ ”

“Yeah...” Derek affirmed softly and then turns to the other guys nodding. “I am.”

“We know…” Lisa said while Isaac was trying to settle in his spot feeling a little uncomfortable with the declaration of his Alpha, but at the end he looked Derek and nod too.

“And I wanna to tell you…” He would take advantage that he was only with the girls (Thankfully Kali isn´t here) and the oldest and reliable member of the Pack to make this statement. “That I gonna try to be a little less…”

“Grumpy!” Selene completed again.

“Yes…!” Derek gave her a scolding look making Lisa and Isaac laugh a little. 

“Because you could, should and must do much more than just try to be less _stroppy_ all the time…”

“Ok…! Selene, thank you, I can take it from here…” Derek interrupted her annoyed. “The point is that…” he started to frozen again, “isn´t gonna be easy…”

“It´s ok.” Said Isaac supportly.

“but… I going to try to be a little more… accessible…” it could be hear a lump in the throat that showed how hard it was for him to say all this. “even if… takes me… a little of time… “

“We don´t gonna rush you…” said Lisa with tearful eyes willing to hug him, but Isaac was the one who stand and approached next to Derek to wrap him with his arm.

“I know that I will not be able to be as treatable as when Stiles was close…” everyone, even Lisa, could hear the rush in Derek´s heart again. “Actually I think he was the one with I was less… _stroppy?_ ” he turned to Selene, who also was about to cry when she heard the sob Derek let go, and nodded pressing her lips as if that would keep the tears inside her eyes. “But I promise I´ll be more easy to you guys. All of you.”

                Derek obviously was referring to the trio that was hearing from the camp. The boys were sitting around the unfinished bonfire listening carefully at every word Derek has said, each of them with a tender smile as agreeing with everything, as if all of them were in sync with the feelings of his Alpha, and his Alpha were with them, even Lisa.

“I guess open yourself to others isn´t only smile all day…” Jackson said as waking up of a trance.

“I know! Quite a girlfriend you have, Ul” Lowell said starting again with the fire. “She made cry Derek twice.” Ulric just laugh nervously and went for the beans.

 

And just as Derek promised, slow but sure, he tried to be more enjoyable to his Betas in order to enjoy this holiday at the beach and the main point at issue, and the hardest to Derek, was patience. The boys lost count of how many times their Alpha tensed the lips trying to avoid breaking the legs of Ulric and Lowell and just keep it in a dramatic frown. Specially when Lowell ran with his arms in the air and screaming, exactly like Kermit the Frog, across the square filled with people wearing only a hula skirt or when Ulric tried to jump a beach chair and accidentally fell into the pool on top of a man with a shark fin hat “Just when Derek forgot about the _camping hippie thing_ to invite us to a decent meal in a restaurant!” Jackson complained when they were kicked out the Hotel. 

                The only time he lost it was when the duo made a flowers wreath and crowned his Alpha as “ _The_ C _oolest King of the Summer!”,_ the Werewolf pursued them along the beach until they decided it was better to venture into the sea and let the tide drag them and die drowned than face the wrath of Derek Hale. Ulric and Lowell stayed in the water, freezing, until midnight that Derek quit guards them on the edge of the beach. 

                Besides that day, and night, everyone in the Pack wasted their days just relaxing, doing _nothing._ Ulric rapping about the “ _bitchy beachy sunny days”_ that they spend their noons trying to not get so salty during their water battles, Lowell singing romantic songs to the girls with his guitar and sometimes improvising along with Isaac and Derek giving lesson of claw carpentry to a very talented Selene, even Jackson buy everyone´s booze once all the Pack reach him in the Club, of course, as punishment for trying to have fun for himself, but fortunately for him and for all the guys that were craving Lisa in the dancefloor, werewolves can´t be affected by alcohol, so they didn´t drink much. So practically the holidays in Laguna Beach were perfect, but unfortunately and although the boys didn´t want to, the summer has come to an end and they had to return home, specially since Derek was concerned that Peter and Kali have exaggerated with their job to take care their territory and perhaps have killed someone, or themselves, neither has the best mood to deal with each other.

 

After a long and tedious trip, even after Derek tried to please his Betas stopping to buy them something in every sideroad shop they liked a souvenir, the Pack already started to feel the land where their den is.

“Just a few miles more!” said Lowell excited, stepping heavy in the crunchy dirt.

“ _Then we better hurry up!_ ” said Jackson taking his lucky cap and running away from him.

“ _Oi!_ ” complained Lowell chasing him, he knew what was next. “Don´t _bloody_ start it, you _caffler_.”

“ _Pass it!_ ” yell Ulric with his hands up, while Jackson launches him the cap and he pass it back teasing Lowell for his short height.

“Seems your boyfriend needs help…” commented Derek walking casually, trying not to show he was enjoying the joke.

“He´ll handle it…” answer Selene walking without importance. “If he can handle my _dinges_ , he´ll _do_ it with a _numbskull chaps_.”

“Don´t talk about you two having sex!” complained Isaac stumbling while Derek rolled his eyes.

“Well… I think that means _I_ have to help him.” The Alpha crack his knuckles and walked ahead to help Lowell get back his cap.

“You don´t going to help, Isaac?” asked Lisa with a smile looking up to reach Isaac´s gaze.

“I don´t think so…” the blond answer cocking his head exaggeratedly. “That will put Lowell _in a hump_.” He said smiling to Selene, she smiles back and then looked at Derek chasing Jackson.

“You think you´ll have to make him _weep_ next year…?” Selene asked to Lisa, walking without taking his eyes off Derek. “You know, in case he gets the stick back in his _arse_.” she asked directly seeing her this time.

“Uh…” Lisa put a thoughtful face, watching her steps, taking seriously the question even if it wasn´t or even sound serious. “I don´t think he´ll gonna come back to be the same grumpy he was,” She finally said looking up to watch Derek lifting Jackson, both with a smile in their faces. “all he needed was someone to listen what he really feels.”

“About Stiles?” Asked Isaac making crunch the dirt with every step.

“About everything!” Lisa replied looking a little sad to Derek that this time was chasing Ulric while still carrying Jackson.

“And what he told you, exactly?” Selene asks her with a mischievous smile.

"That's just between him and I." she replied imitating her smile and running to join the fun but Selene stopped her, taking her from the arm with unnecessary force. 

                Lisa turned bothered ready to complain and argue that it isn´t her business when she realized that Selene has already _wolfed out_ along with Isaac, but they wasn´t looking at her, they were looking in direction to Beacon Hills. Turning around she realized that the rest of the pack were doing the same, all _wolfed_ and growling with their eyes glowing amber yellow, all excepting Derek who remained in his human state.

“Selene…”

“ _I have her!_ ” said Selene raising the arm of Lisa in her claws, as showing a caught pray.

                Derek let out a roar making his eyes glow bright red and then got on all fours to run in the direction of the city that guards their den,  all the male werewolves followed him snapping their claws into the ground with every given step.


End file.
